memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Galaxy-Klasse
So, hab unter "Galaxy Klasse/temp" eine Version erarbeitet, die hoffentlich ned Copyright geschützt ist (teilweise isses noch des selbe, aber des kann ich einfach ned anders formulieren). Und ja, ich habs da abgeschrieben. Hab aber versucht es umuformulieren, hatte aber ned viel Glück damit. --Andi Holodeck oder Sporthalle? Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, jedoch scheint mir das Bild welches mit "Holodeck" beschriftet ist eher eine der Sporthallen zu sein. IIRC kommt es aus der Folge, wo Picard fechtet, und da packt er nachher seinen Degen in einen Schrank. Und Schraenke dürften in nem Holodeck in der Art nicht existieren. :Ja, da ist das Bild falsch beschriftet. Kann man eventuell durch dieses ersetzen, das unter einem passenden Titel hochgeladen wird. --Memory 18:14, 14. Sep 2005 (UTC) Bolianer sind alle Friseure? "In den meisten Fällen ist immer ein Bolianer anzutreffen, die sich gerade vorzüglich für solche Belange eignen." Gilt das für alle Schiffe der Galaxy-Klasse? Standardequipment: ein bolianischer Friseur? ^^ Wurde das wo gesagt, das die Blueman alle gute Friseure sind? :Hi, nun die Enterprise-D ist oder war ein Schiff der Galaxy-Klasse, wo dieser Bolianer vorkam. Gut vielleicht etwas unglücklich gewählt. Aber solche Sätze sind hauptsächlich dazu da, den Artikel ein wenig aufzulockern (zumindest meine Meinung), außerdem sollte man nicht jeden noch so kleinen Satz auf die Goldwaage legen. Es wäre furchtbar, wenn man alles sonst stupide "herunterbeten" würde, oder ;) -- Sanyoh 23:52, 27. Jun 2005 (UTC) :: LOL, die Armen Bolianer, die sollen gute Friseure sein, wie denn auch, die haben doch alle Glatzen ;) -- 80.132.233.165 01:04, 28. Jun 2005 (UTC) Galaxy-Klasse Hallo Florian, Vielen Dank für deine konstruktive Kritik (womit hier leider sehr sparsam umgegangen wird, denn so weiß man leider nie, wo man mit "seiner" Arbeit steht). Ich wollte einiges zu deinen einzelnen Punkten sagen: * Ähnlichkeit zur englischen MA: Da ich damals noch kein Konzept hatte, wie ich die "Klassen"-Artikel schreiben sollte, habe ich zum Großteil den Aufbau aus der anderen MA übernommen. Allerdings denke ich mal, habe ich zusätzliche eigene Punkte (Verdienste/Besonderheiten/ein wesentlich anderer optischer Aufbau/bessere Datentabelle) hinzugefügt. Da ich mich leider auch bei den Bildern immer bei der anderen MA bediene, ist es nur logisch, daß es viele Ähnlichkeiten gibt. Nachträglich muß ich sagen, daß man den jetzigen Aufbau nicht weiter verbessern kann (zumindest fällt mir nichts mehr ein) * Miniabsätze: Nun ehrlich gesagt, hat man (soweit ich weiß), keine Laboratorien gesehen. Deshalb wußte ich nicht, was ich noch großartig dazu schreiben sollte. * Bilderfahrlässigkeit: Bei Screenshots ist das kein Problem, eine Episodenangabe hinzuschreiben. Nur die drei Konzeptbilder stellen eine Ausnahme dar. Durch Unwissenhaft wußte ich nicht, was ich da genau hinzuschreiben habe. Alle anderen Bilder finde ich OK. * Müssen wir alles erwähnen: Ich sage definitiv ja. Die Autoseparation ist die wichtigste Fähigkeit dieser Klasse. Stattdessen würde ich die einzelnen Links Antriebssektion, usw. dazu nutzen, um weiteres Bildmaterial zu verwenden. Desweiteren kann diese Fähigkeit dort, durch eine vollkommen andere Beschreibung ergänzt werden. * Artikelgröße: Nun ja, bei 178 Folgen, sowie einem Kinofilm, ist nunmal sehr viel bekannt über diese Klasse. Nochmals danke für deine Kritik, Ich werde mal überprüfen, wie das bei den anderen "Klassen"-Artikel aussieht. Vielleicht kann ich ja noch die ein oder andere Korrektur vornehmen. Gruß -- Sanyoh 12:38, 30. Jun 2005 (UTC) : Schön, dass du die Anmerkungen nicht persönlich nimmst. Was mich an den "Miniabsätzen" am meisten stört ist, dass das sinnvolle Inhaltsverzeichnis damit total überladen wird. Hier ein Vorschlag wie man das ändern könnte. Andererseits halte ich es für sehr sinnvoll, folgende Artikel mit dem Inhalt aus den Klassen-Artikeln anzulegen und zu erweitern und in der jeweiligen Klasse nur kurz auf Besonderheiten einzugehen: Autoseparation, Untertassensektion, Antriebssektion, Kampfbrücke, Aussichtslounge, Frachtraum und Zehn Vorne (nur aus der Enterprise-D bekannt!). All diese Unterpunkte beschäftigen sich in meinen Augen zu wenig mit der Galaxy-Klasse als solches. Zur Gesmatgröße: Je größer ein Artikel, desto weniger die Chance, dass die gesamte Information überhaupt vermittelt wird. deswegen macht das Ausgliedern von Absätzen auch Sinn. Damit auch eins klar ist: All das ist Klagen auf hohem Niveau; der Artikel ist einer der besten und ich lese alle deine Klasse(n)-Artikel sehr gerne! -- Florian - ✍ talk 13:03, 30. Jun 2005 (UTC) Solche Diskussionen können übrigens auch sehr gut auf der Diskussionsseite geführt werden ;-) --Porthos 15:14, 30. Jun 2005 (UTC) Galaxy-''"X"''-Klasse Auf der Abstimmungsseite zum exzellenten Artikel wird ja angemerkt, dass das Refit aus der alternativen Zukunft in Gestern, Heute, Morgen, Teil II fehlt und bin jetzt hin- und hergerissen, wie man das in den Artikel einbinden könnte... Wohl unter Technische Updates, oder? - defchris/✍ talk 11:33, 5. Jul 2005 (UTC) :Also ich bin der Meinung, daß die Dinge, die mit der alternativen Zeitlinie zu tun haben, hauptsächlich im Artikel der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] ausführlich dargelegt werden. Dazu gehören beispielsweise die vielen verschiedenen Brückenvarianten ("Parallelen", "Die alte Enterprise"), sowie die hochgerüstete Enterprise (die mit den drei Warpgondeln), da es einzig die USS Enterprise betrifft und nicht allgemein mit allen Schiffen der ''Galaxy''-Klasse zu tun haben. :Die Sache mit den Bildern aus der englischen MA. Es ist fast immer dasselbe.Auf der einen Seite ein riesiges Internet, aber finde auch nur mal ein einziges vernünftiges Bild von beispielsweise einer Brücke der ''Nebula''-Klasse. (Ich stehe kurz davor, mit meiner Digitalkamera selber einige Screenshots zu erstellen ;) ). -- Sanyoh 11:42, 5. Jul 2005 (UTC) ::Bitte nich, hier sind schon zuviele bilder mit grausiger quallität^^. ich finde wir sollten die "galaxy X" (wer hat sich eigendlich diesen namen ausgedacht) als Refit-Typ II betrachten. danke ^^ --Shisma 11:51, 5. Jul 2005 (UTC) :: Naja, sogesehen hätten dann aber auch die Modifikationen der USS Venture nichts in dem Artikel zu suchen, da diese ja auch ausschließlich die Venture selbst betreffen und das Schiff selbst nur ein/zwei mal zu sehen war - da hatte die alternative Enterprise weit mehr "Screentime". Die Bezeichnung "Galaxy-X-Klasse" habe ich aus dem Spiel Star Trek: Birth of the Federation, kannte sie aber auch schon länger. Das mit den Brückenvarianten - da stimme ich dir durchaus zu @Sanyoh, aber die durchaus extremen Modifikationen an der Enterprise in Verbindung mit der Bemerkung Rikers, dass das Schiff eigentlich schon außer Dienst gestellt war, können ja durchaus schon daraufhindeuten, dass dieser "X-Mod" durchaus eine Standardumrüstung ist, wie es seinerzeit die Umrüstung der Constitution-Klasse beinhaltete. - defchris/✍ talk 12:01, 5. Jul 2005 (UTC) :::Nun die USS Venture existiert ja in unserer Realität, während die hochgerüstete Enterprise lediglich eine Variante in einer alternativen Zeitlinie dargestellt hat. Ich würde es genauso machen, wie wir das mit der Autoseparation getan haben. Unter dem Punkt Technische Updates merken wir in Kursivschrift an, das es eben in einer anderen Realität einen RefitTyp II gibt (Enterprise wurde nicht bei Verdian III zerstört ...) und legen dann bei der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] unter dem Punkt Alternative Zeitlinien alle Punkte an. -- Sanyoh 12:11, 5. Jul 2005 (UTC) :::Wenn mich mein Gedächtnis nicht täuscht, tauchen in DS9 mehrere (namenlose) Schiffe des Venture-Typs auf. Es gibt ja von der Galaxy-Klasse mindestens zwei Produktionsreihen, die ursprüngliche aus den uns weitestgehend bekannten (laut Roddenberry sechs) ersten Schiffen wie der Galaxy, der Enterprise-D, der Yamato und der Odyssey bestehende, und die zweite, die zuerst als Ersatz für die verlorengegangenen (Ent-D, Yama) gedacht war, und dann wohl für den Dominion-Krieg nochmal aufgestockt und abgeändert (eben der Venture-Typ) wurde (wobei man den Venture-Typ oft auch als die "dritte Baureihe" bezeichnet). Daher kann der Venture-Typ als vollwertiger Klassenrefit geführt werden. --Porthos 14:42, 5. Jul 2005 (UTC) :::: ich denke ein capitän kann, wenn er will, kleinlichkeiten an seinem schiff ändern lassen. einen neuen torpedo lancher, eine dritte warpgondel (halt jedes detail das sich an so einem schiff in der serie mal geändert hat)... dann hat die tomorrow-enterprise eben viele dieser upgrades erhalten, so das wir fälschlicherweise der annahme sind das sei eine völlig neue klasse. tatsächlich aber ist das schiff in der folge aber die enterprise-d, also gibt es keine galaxy-x klasse... meine annahme zur folge ist jedes detail das sich an der hülle geändert hat nur ein upgrade... eine galaxy-standart hülle gibt es nicht --Shisma 12:15, 5. Jul 2005 (UTC) :Ich bin auch der Meinung, daß die Future Enterprise eher in den USS Enterprise-D Artikel gehört, da Admiral Riker andeutet, daß es sich um einen Sonderfall handelt (eigentlich schon außer Dienst, aber ein Admiral kann sich das halt aussuchen). Außerdem muß das wegen der alternativen Zeitlinie eh als Sonderfall behandelt werden, da wir hier ja offiziell die reguläre Zeitlinie archivieren, und in der ist bis zum Stand des POV (etwa 2379) keine Future Ent abzusehen, somit ist sie nur aus Picards Zeitreise bekannt. (Wegen der Bilder such ich mal) --Porthos 14:42, 5. Jul 2005 (UTC) Hintergrundinfos sollte der textblock mit den hintergundinformationen nicht eigendlich in den Enterprise-D artikel? --Shisma 17:06, 8. Jan 2006 (UTC) :Nee, ich denke das paßt hier schon ganz gut. Ist ja allgemein gehalten. --Memory 19:47, 8. Jan 2006 (UTC) formulierung entschulkdigt das ich nur meckere^^. eins was mir an diesem artikel(und an vielen anderen artikeln) stört ist diese wiederkehrende formulierung: *Die Galaxy-Klasse stellt in der Geschichte der Sternenflotte das bislang umfangreichste und ehrgeizigste Schiffsprojekt dar. *Diese stellen die erste Generation der Galaxy-Schiffe dar. *Die größte Konsole stellt die taktische Station dar. *Die größte Herausforderung dieser Klasse stellt ab dem Jahre 2373 der gerade ausgebrochene Dominion-Krieg dar. *Eine Besonderheit stellt die USS Venture dar. *Eine weitere Besonderheit stellt die Tatsache dar, das die Galaxy-Klasse als einzige Familien an Bord hat also ich fnde, das das sehr seltsam klingt. sagt man das so? ich finde die formulierung ungewohnt und zu indierekt, was meint ihr? --Shisma 14:20, 22. Jan 2006 (UTC) Bilderleisten Um das mal der Form halber korrekt anzufangen: Shisma möchte ein alternatives Design für die Anordnung von mehreren Bildern in der Horizontale vorschlagen, nämlich dieses. Da der Artikel aber mit dem momentanen Standard-Tabellenlayout als vorbildlich ausgezeichnet wurde, sei dies hiermit zur Abstimmung freigegeben. *'Dagegen': ich sehe in dem neuen Design null Vorteile, bei höheren Auflösungen sieht das Ganze bruchstückhaft aus. --Memory 18:48, 29. Jan 2006 (UTC) *'Dagegen': vielleicht mag das ja auf kleiner Auflösung ganz nett aussehen, aber auf meinem Monitor sieht das stümperhaft mit so viel Freiraum aus... -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 19:13, 29. Jan 2006 (UTC) Konfiguration der Phaser Was hat das eigentlich zu bedeuten getrennte Konfiguration und Gesamtkonfiguration der Phaser? Außerdem kann ich mich daran erinnern das Worf einmal gesagt hat die Enterprise hätte 10 Phaserbänke und nicht 11, 12 oder mehr. Anscheinend hat ja keiner eine Ahnung was das heißt. Also, wieso wird das dann da hingeschrieben? : Damit ist gemeint, ob die Antriebs und Untertassensektion getrennt sind, oder ob das beide zusammengedockt sind. In der gedockten Konfiguration verdeckt nämlich die Untertassensektion eine Phaserbank, die sich direkt vor der Kampfbrücke befindet. --Kebron 13:22, 26. Jun 2006 (UTC) Alles klar! Man sollte vielleicht eine Erklärung dazu schreiben (kleiner Tip). Warpkernabstoßung Steht das im Artikel? In Déjà Vu, oder wenigstens in einer Folge diese Woche wurde 100%ig die Abstoßung des Warpkerns befohlen (nicht nur die Abschaltung). Das würde ja bedeuten, dass das möglich ist. --Zottamann 14:18, 29. Jul 2006 (UTC) Zwei Fragen Was wurde denn aus de Entwürfen von Matt Jefferies? Wurden sie jemals veröffentlicht ode anderweitig verwendet? Falls das aus dem Artikel hervorgeht, habe ich es überlesen. Außerdem fehlt meines Erachtens eine Sektion zu den Mannschaftsquartieren (die mich insofern sehr interessiert hätte, als dass ich überlege, mein Schlafzimmer zumindest ähnlich - sofern das ohne extreme Verschuldung geht - einzurichten). Sonst aber ein sehr schöner Artikel! - JDragon Schilde Die Formulierung über das Schildgitter ist in meinen Augen grauenvoll, aber ich traue mich da mangels besserem Wissen nicht ran. Scheint mir außerdem extrem unrealistisch. (btw. meine Frage zum Warpkern wurde auch noch nicht beantwortet) --Zottamann 22:14, 25. Sep 2006 (UTC) :Jupp, aber das ist nur einer der Punkte, die ich in der Abwahl als Exzellenter Artikel festgehalten habe. 22:30, 25. Sep 2006 (UTC) Änderungen Rückgängig Besten Dank für die Änderung meiner Änderung. In welcher Folge bitte schön wurden die Maße der Enterprise erwähnt? Langsam wird es lachhaft hier. Entweder gelten TM oder sie gelten nicht. Entscheidet Euch.